A Rabbit Girl's Traveling Diary
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: During her time traveling with Izayoi, Kuro Usagi decides to get a diary and write about her adventures with the blond. [Series of drabbles].
1. Chapter 1

**Dear diary.**

I'm not used to things like that so I'm not sure about what to do. I think I'll start by introducing myself and talking a little about myself and what I like and dislike.

The one speaking(writing) is Kuro Usagi, also known by many as aristocrat or highborn of Little Garden,I'm also a servant of the God Indra and now a former member of the No Name community...Now know as Arcadia after regaining their name and flag. At the moment I'm traveling around Little Garden with a Griffon called Gry and with a very troublesome teenager called Sakamaki Izayoi.

Now lets talk a litlle about Kuro Usagi. Kuro Usagi is a very lively and reliable person who always does her best to help her comrades. Kuro Usagi loves peaceful days, supervising gift games, Kuro Usagi's usagimimi's and seeing my friends happy. What I hate are dishonest people, perverts and violence against innocent people and children.

Due to the high amount of stress that I'm feeling during this trip, a kitsune girl I met at an Inn in the last town recommended to me to buy a diary and write about daily events and the things that I'm experiecing during this trip, promising to me that it was something that would help to relieve my stress and that it actually would be a fun activity, Kuro Usagi then decided to follow her advice and try it!

I think this was a good presentation. It's pretty late and Izayoi-san and Gry are already asleep, Kuro Usagi is also a bit sleepy too, so I'll go to bed now, but I'll definitely write more.

Till the next time!

 _xxxx_

 **AN: I had this sudden idea, and seeing as nobody never wrote something like this before on this fandom I thought ''Why the hell not?''. The updates for this story will be random(majority of the time when I'm not having inspiration to write my other stories or when I'm bored).**

 **Leave a review telling me if you guys liked the idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a really difficult day. Izayoi-san was complaining that he was feeling bored, which is always a bad sign. As Kuro Usagi had to go into town to buy some personal things like shampoos, soaps, bra's and other personal itens, I told Gry-san to keep an eye on that troublesome boy. As I walked around the city visiting the stores, I heard a commotion.

Who do you think was the cause of such commotion my dear diary? Of course It could not be anyone else but Izayoi-san!

He was participating in a gift game against a group of werewolves and he managed to _destroy_ a part of the street during the game! Gry-san was participating in the game as well.

After the whole mess was over, we got back to the inn. Kuro Usagi confronted both of them and their response was the same.

''We couldn't stand the boredom, so we decide to walk around the city together, it just happened that we saw those guys hosting a gift game and we decided to participate on it.''

Kuro Usagi used to think that Gry-san was someone responsible ... Kuro Usagi's mentality regarding this has changed now.

After scolding them, Izayoi-san approached me and took my hand, putting something in it. Kuro Usagi then noticed that it was a rabbit-shaped necklace that had a gem with a ruby color in the center. When Kuro Usagi looked with surprise at Izayoi-san, he explained that those werewolves were jewelers and that he chose this necklace as his prize after winning.

"I wanted to give something to you, you know, to compensate for all the headache I gave you. It's just a way of thanking you so don't think that this has another meaning to it you stupid rabbit!"

That's what Izayoi-san said while his cheeks were a little red.

After knowing his true motives, I just could not get angry anymore, and in the end, I forgave that problematic duo.

Izayoi-san really is a tsundere. He is always trying to hide his gentle side,but I guess that's what makes him, well, him! And for that reason, I could never hate that part of Izayoi-san.

 _xxxx_

 ** _AN: Well, another day another drabble. I think I'll post two or three more drabbles this week and then I'll work on my other mondaiji drabble series._**

 ** _Jack vile Ripper: Thanks! I thought it could be fun writing a story like this, not to talk that they traveled together for 3 entire years! So there are many scenarios that can be explored hehe. And I guess we can say that this will be a fluff story since I'll be focusing more on the romance part lol._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Diary**

Yesterday, no problem related to a certain troublesome blond-haired teenager occurred, which Kuro Usagi considers a miracle given by my Lord Indra. It's a good thing that everyone in this town has heard of Izayoi-san and knows that he is someone who loves fun and challenges, combined with the fact that since the fight against the giants in Underwood, almost all the inhabitants of Little Garden were aware of his unmatched strenght, and because of this, all the people that Izayoi-san challenged for gift game to reject him immediately, the most obvious answer being that they already knew that they would be defeated and then, they saw no reason to participate.

Izayoi-san was kind of disappointed by this, but as incredible as it may sound, he made no complaint. After we spent all day walking around the town, we returned to the inn and, after taking a shower (in different bathrooms of course, although I considered the possibility of this pervert spying on me), we went straight to bed and slept.

In the middle of the night, I woke up listening to a sound that was actually quite low and shouldn't be able to be heard due to the distance and the fact that it was almost innaudible, but due to the enhaced hearing that Kuro Usagi's beloved usagimimis possess, I could easily hear it. It was then that I noticed that they were small groans, and they came from Izayoi-san, who was fidgeting in bed with a slightly distressed expression on his face.

Kuro Usagi then stood up and crouched next to Izayoi-san's bed, that's when I heard him mutter:

''No, this can't be considered my victory, Azi Dahaka.''

Azi Dahaka, the demon king who slaughtered the moon rabbits 200 years ago, the enemy we defeated a few months ago.

It seems that this battle has really affected Izayoi-san.

Seeing such expression of pain and anguish on his face made Kuro Usagi's heart feel as if it got tighter for some reason. I just don't like to see him with such an expression.

Kuro Usagi then began to stroke his head, and I have to admit that his hair is very soft. After a few seconds, his face relaxed and he stopped moving. Seeing him sleep so peacefully made Kuro Usagi smile slightly. After that, I went back to my bed and entered the realm of dreams.

 _xxxx_

 ** _AN: Finally got some inspiration to write some drabbles for this fic, I have two more that I'll update tomorrow(I was planning on updating them today, but since I still need to revise them and because it's already pretty late here in my country and I wanto to sleep made me change those plans lol)_**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Jack vile Ripper: Yeah, but I'll take my time with it, afterall, Kuro Usagi doesn't know what is like to fall in love so it will take some time for her to figure out her feelings hehe._**

 ** _Jessie00003: Thank you for the review! I hope that this and also the future drabbles will be enjoyable to you :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

After staying in the same city for a week, Kuro Usagi, Izayoi-san and Gry-san decided to continue our journey. We walked for half a day and then entered a large forest. As the sky from Little Garden was already starting to darken, we all thought it would be best to camp at night and resume the walk in the morning.

Luckily, we had bought sleeping bags in the previous city, so we wouldn't need to sleep on the cold floor. While Gry-san and Izayoi-san prepared our "temporary beds," Kuro Usagi entered the forest to take care of ... personal matters. Not wasting time, Kuro Usagi quickly went behind a tree and relieved herself. After putting on my panties and skirt again, I was prepared to return when a sound caught Kuro Usagi's attention.

The sound came from the darkness deep within the forest. Kuro Usagi stared with eyes full of weariness at the direction from which the sound came. Suddenly, tentacles came out of the darkness and curled around me before Kuro Usagi could react.

''Kyaaahhh!''

This was the shameful shout that came out of Kuro Usagi's mouth at that moment. With my arms and legs immobilized, it was impossible to use [Indra's spear]. The tentacles then began to pull me into the darkness.

As the disgusting tentacles continued to touch my body, my beloved usagimimis caught the sound of footsteps. Something flew past me with enough speed to create gusts of wind. When Kuro Usagi blinked, all I could see were the tentacles that kept me prisoner lying on the ground and Kuro Usagi being in Izayoi-san's arms.

With my face red with embarrassment, Kuro Usagi thanked him for his help. Izayoi-san just shrugged and replied:

"It was not a big deal, I cant' just let my sexy traveling companion be taken away by some ugly creature.", Izayoi-san replied with a smirk. "And also ..." He started to speak, a little hesitation in his voice, '' Now we're even, you helped me sleep peacefully yesterday and I saved you from that disgusting monster. '' He stated while his cheeks were tainted with a light blush, something rare to see on Izayoi-san but for some reason , Kuro Usagi thought that it was...cute.

He then started walking back to where our things were. Realizing that I was not following him, he stopped and looked at me over his shoulder:

'' Why are you just standing there like an idiot Kuro Usagi? Come on, I'm tired and I want to take a nap. "Izayoi-san said as he began to walk again.

With a '' Yes! '', I quickily reached him and, together, we returned to the place were we would spend the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Four days have passed since our encounter with that tentacle monster. We still didn't arrive at the next city. To tell you the truth, we could have done it in just an hour if we wanted to since Izayoi-san's speed is equivalent to or even greater than mine, but when I mentioned it to him, the answer he gave me was '' What would be the fun part of that? We are traveling, we should take advantage to know every possible place during this journey.''

I can't really say that I disagree with him but Kuro Usagi really misses sleeping in a bed, my back still hurts from having to sleep on the floor.

After about three hours walking, we found a lake and decided to make a small stop. As soon as we put our belongings near a tree, Izayoi-san approached me.

''Hey Kuro Usagi, how about we have a little spar?'' He asked that absurd question to me.

''Eh? Spar? Against Izayoi-san? No way! I'm going to die!" Izayoi-san let out a powerful laugh.

"Come on don't be like this, I'll go easy on you, it's just something to have fun with, and also, just like you said, we're going to find at least one Demon Lord during this journey, we should at least keep our fighting abilities sharp.'' Wow, I didn't think about it that way and what he said is quite logical!

''O-okay, but as you said, it will be something very light! If by any chance I notice that you're taking this seriously, Kuro Usagi will not spar with you any more, understand?!"I had to make things clear for him. Izayoi-san hates to lose, so if by some chance I'm winning this spar, he might act recklessly like he did when we had that game during the fire dragon festival or when he faced Faceless-san.

''Ok.''

After agreeing to my terms, we got a few feet away from each other. Gry-san sat at the side of the tree, just watching us. A soft wind blew. A leaf of some tree passed by us, and the moment it touched the water of the lake, we ran toward each other.

Izayoi-san aimed a punch to my stomach, but Kuro Usagi had already predicted the move and moved to the side. Grabbing Izayoi-san's outstretched arm, I tossed him over my shoulder. He disengaged himself from my grasp and put both hands on the ground, propelling himself back and doing a backflip. As he steadied his feet on the ground, he came upon Kuro Usagi, punching at a speed that a normal human being or an inhabitant of the lowest digits could never follow. I blocked all the punches with ease. As I looked at Izayoi-san's face, I saw that he was smiling, it seemed like he was enjoying this spar, and to be honest, Kuro Usagi was also starting to have fun.

We continued to exchange blows for the next few minutes and, without realizing it, we arrived near the lake. When Izayoi-san distanced himself from me, I followed him, trying to hit him with a palm to the chest, but to my misfortune, Kuro Usagi slipped on the wet ground and fell forward. I closed my eyes, waiting to feel the hard ground but, instead of it, what I felt was a warm body and powerful arms embracing me and preventing my fall. Slowly opening my eyes, Kuro Usagi looked up, only to see Izayoi-san's purple eyes staring directly into my ruby ones. Kuro Usagi's face blushed instinctively.

"You're okay, Kuro Usagi?" Izayoi-san asked with concern.

'' Y-Yes, I just slipped.'' H-huh? Why did I stutter? ''A-Anyway, I think it's enough for today, we'd better get some rest before we leave!''

"I think so?" My blond companion said with a raised eyebrow.

Pulling away from Izayoi-san, I went to the tree where our belongings were and sat down. Leaning against the trunk, I closed my eyes, trying to calm my heart that for some reason kept beating wildly inside Kuro Usagi's chest.

 _xxxx_

 **Been a while but I'm finally back!**

 **Nolynn-Usagi:Thanks! They're also my OTP of all time haha!**

 **SomeRandomGuyOntheNet: Yup, I'm going to continue this, glad that you like the concept!**

 **Bibia3101: Oi! Que bom que você gostou da história, é bom ver uma companheira de pátria nesse site, espero que esse capítulo tenha lhe agradado(e que os próximos também sejam bons hehe)**


End file.
